Night Talk
by kentangoreng
Summary: Sekilas tentang Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang tidak bisa tidur dan mengobrol di ruang makan. CheolSoo [Seungcheol. C x Jisoo. H]


Night Talk

"Sekilas tentang Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang tidak bisa tidur dan mengobrol di ruang makan."

SVT fict. CheolSoo(SeungcheolxJisoo) Romance Comedy Yaoi

...

Seungcheol menguap tipis dan berjalan melewati lorong dorm yang menjurus langsung kearah dapur dan ruang makan. Tidak biasanya ia pergi ke dapur semalam ini, bahkan mungkin semua member sudah terlelap.

Ia mengusap sebelah matanya, tiba-tiba ia terhenti saat penciumannya menangkap aroma yang tidak asing. Aroma _ramyeon_ instan yang berasal dari dapur. Sepertinya seseorang belum tidur malam ini.

Ia melangkah cepat menuju dapur dan sedikit terkejut mendapati teman seangkatannya, Hong Jisoo tengah berdiri di depan kompor dengan panci yang mengepul ditangannya. Tumben sekali Jisoo belum tidur,batin Sungcheol.

"Sedang apa?" Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi dan menatap Jisoo yang mendekatinya, masih dengan sepanci penuh ramyeon di tangannya.

Jisoo duduk di seberangnya, "Aku melewatkan makan malam tadi, jadi aku lapar. Aku membangunkanmu ya?"

Seungcheol menggeleng, "Tidak, aku kesini karena haus." Ia beranjak dari kursi lalu mengambil botol air mineral kemasan dari kulkas dan segera meminumnya.

Seungcheol mendesah lega ketika cairan bening tak berasa itu turun melewati kerongkongannya yang kering sejak tadi. Ia membawa botol itu bersamanya dan duduk ditempatnya tadi. Menatap Jisoo yang makan dengan lahap di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak akan tidur dulu, kan?" Jisoo menggeleng, "Tidak, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol, kurasa kita jarang mengobrol bersama." Jisoo tertawa sembari mengaduk pancinya.

"Kupikir hanya aku yang merasakannya."

Selama beberapa menit kedepan, Seungcheol terus saja memperhatikan Jisoo yang tengah akan ramyeonnya. Memperhatikan bagaimana jemari lentik itu memegang sumpit, bagaimana mie panjang itu masuk dengan mudah kedalam mulutnya, dan bagaimana Jisoo mengunyah mie itu. Entah apa yang menarik dari itu tetapi Seungcheol tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya, berkedip saja sulit.

Jisoo menengadah menatap Seungcheol, "Kau memperhatikanku, kenapa?"

Jiwa Seungcheol sepenuhnya kembali, ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menggeleng cepat. Jisoo mengedikkan bahunya lalu kembali melahap mie dalam pancinya.

"Jisoo," panggil Seungcheol, Jisoo menengok, "Ya?"

"Apa kau sedang tertarik dengan Jeonghan?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu tuan Choi. Jisoo tergelak tawanya akibat dari pertanyaan itu. Ia menaruh sumpitnya diatas meja, menandakan ia sudah selesai.

"Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan _cheonsa,_ bahkan kudengar _fanbase_ nya mengalahkan punya Mingyu." Seungcheol mendesah kecil, bukan itu jawaban yang ia mau.

"Maksudku bukan tertarik yang seperti itu, tapi yang lain." Ia sendiri jadi kebingungan menjelaskannya pada Jisoo.

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Cheol."

Seungcheol menghela nafasnya, "Kau _menyukai_ Jeonghan?" ia menekankan kata menyukainya.

Dahi Jisoo berkerut, apa tujuan leadernya ini menanyakan hal semacam itu?

"Ya, dia baik, ada apa _sih_?"

Air wajah pemuda dengan nama panggung S.Coups itu berubah seketika, itu juga bukan jawaban yang ia harapkan.

"Tidak, hanya ingin bertanya." Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sisi lain.

Jisoo memicingkan matanya, memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dan menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan menginterogasi.

"Wajahmu terlihat tak suka, _wae_?" Seungcheol menggeleng.

"Apa kau berpikir aku akan merebut Jeonghan, begitu?" Jisoo tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Seungcheol yang menurutnya menarik. Matanya membulat dengan pupil mengecil karena cahaya lampu dan juga gelengan kuat pada kepalanya.

"Tidak, kok."

Jisoo terkekeh, "Aku tidak akan merebut Jeonghan dari siapapun, Cheol, _calm down bro_."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Mingyu?" tanya Seungcheol.

"Tidak _tuh_."

"Jun?"

"Aku tak mau membuat Minghao menangis karenanya."

"Seokmin?"

"apalagi dia, Soonyoung mengamuk jika aku menyukainya."

"Kalau Seungcheol?"

"Kurasa aku tak keberatan menerimanya."

Seungcheol tertawa lepas, puas sekali ia menggoda Jisoo seperti itu. Namun sepertinya, otak jenius Jisoo sedang dalam keadaan _off_ dan membuatnya sedikit lambat. Ia menatap aneh Seungcheol yang memukul meja karena tawanya.

Jisoo _thinking hard_. Berusaha mencari-cari apa yang membuat temannya yang berbeda empat bulan dengannya ini tertawa begitu lepas.

Seperti film, sebuah suara lewat dipikirannya.

 _"Kalau Seungcheol?"_

 _"Kurasa aku tak keberatan menerimanya."_

Wajahnya menghangat. Kenapa ia baru mengingat itu _sih_?

Jisoo menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kedua matanya membulat kaget.

Seungcheol berhenti tertawa lalu mencondongkan tubunya hingga wajahnya dekat sekali dengan wajah Jisoo. Ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jisoo dan menariknya agar tak menutupi bibirnya.

Ia melayangkan kecupan ringan pada bibir kucing Jisoo, membuat sang empunya semakin membulatkan matanya.

Seungcheol mengecup bibirnya berkali-kali dan pada kecupan terakhir ia sedikit melumat bibir Jisoo yang terasa manis dan juga pedas. Mungkin efek _ramyeon_ yang tadi dimakannya.

"Tapi aku serius, bagaimana denganku?" Seungcheol menjauhkan wajahnya, menatap lurus kedalam netra Jisoo.

"Bagaimana _bagaimana_?" ulang Jisoo tak mengerti.

"Bagaimana denganku, apa kau menyukaiku?"

Jisoo terdiam beberapa saat. Seungcheol menghela nafasnya, "Aku menyukaimu, apa kau juga?"

Jisoo mengerjap, lalu mengangguk kecil, "Bagaimana lagi, aku ketahuan." Ia tersenyum lebar.

Seungcheol tertawa gemas, ia menangkup kedua sisi wajah manis Jisoo dan melayangkan kecupan pada dahinya yang tertutup poni kecokelatannya.

"Sikat gigimu, lalu pergi tidur. Ayo absen latihan besok."

Jisoo tertawa lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Masa bodoh dengan amukan Soonyoung dan member lainnya besok, ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk boloslatihan besok bersama Seungcheol. Walaupun mereka tidak tahu akan melakukan apa besok.

Mungkin berkencan?

.

.

.

 _heheh aku kangen CheolSoo momen T.T_

 _tapi Cheol ucul kalo sama Wonwoo-/-_

Mind to Review?


End file.
